


sunflowers, daisies and roses (it doesn't matter the day)

by greaselightning



Category: GMMTV, Off Jumpol/Gun Atthaphan - Fandom, offgun
Genre: Everyone Finds Out, Fluff, I have no excuse for this, M/M, and they love each other, i just love offgun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greaselightning/pseuds/greaselightning
Summary: It was honestly only a matter of time before they got caught, really.(or: The two times offgun were caught and the one time they did it on purpose.)
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 4
Kudos: 205





	sunflowers, daisies and roses (it doesn't matter the day)

**Author's Note:**

> hello, there! <3  
> it's been awhile since i've written anything, really. and this is my first time writing anything for offgun or anything this long in one sitting, so i'm kinda nervous about posting this.  
> it wasn't proofread by anyone but me and i wrote this on a spur of the moment kind of thing in the middle of the night, so if there are any mistakes, it's all on me. feel free to tell me if you find any of them.
> 
> title is from next 2 u by feyde  
> hope you guys enjoy it.

**( I. )**

It was honestly only a matter of time before they got caught, really.

Everyone on a ten miles radius could see there was something different going on between the two men, but it was if no one dared to bring it up. Of course, their friendship had always been… peculiar, if you took what into consideration what most people from the outsider point of view would label it. Even their close friends could see something had changed. Hell, even their families could see it.  The fans? They were almost sure Off Jumpol and Gun Atthaphan’s relationship was the worst kept secret of the Thai entertainment business. Whether because of the incessant teasing of their friends, work colleagues, and even people who had never even been that close to them or because of the way the two simply ‘didn’t know how to act’ around each other. It was already almost as if everyone  _ knew _ . 

With that being said, of course someone was bound to find out the two slipping sooner or later, and  _ obviously _ the first two people to see it had to be two of the duo’s best friends: Tay Tawan and Arm Weerayut. With the second being Off’s neighbor, it should’ve been expected that he could come barging into the other’s condo at any possible time and Tay seemed to be more at home at his ‘Peng’s’ apartment than at his own house, so, it was all too fitting, really.

Arm had been given a spare key in case anything happened and he needed to get inside the apartment fast, and Tay was already with him that day. They had decided to prank their friend to try and surprise him, but they were the ones that had been surprised. (Or were they really?)

So, on a Saturday morning, the two men tried to sneak into their friend’s apartment and they could probably never had anticipated the scene that greeted them when they entered the kitchen. The smell of food should have been sign enough that something out of ordinary was happening, but they were never ones to really pay that much attention to their surroundings, especially if they weren’t expecting anything to actually happen.

Seeing Gun Atthaphan sitting on their friend’s kitchen counter, swinging his legs back and forth at 9.a.m, while Off Jumpol himself tried to cook something that smelled incredibly burnt truly wasn’t to be expected and yet, it had happened anyway. The surprise and the scene in front of them were so absurd that Arm couldn’t help but snort, what brought attention to the duo that didn’t seem to want that to happen until a couple seconds before. Tay, who was beside him, had one of those smiles on his face that showed complete incredulity, as if he was still stuck inside one of his weird dreams.

But no, that was reality. And the way Off stopped in his tracks and turned his whole body to look in the direction of the sound at the same time Gun jumped out of the counter were indication enough that they were caught doing something they thought they shouldn’t be doing. The situation could’ve easily made into one of those funny television sketches, as crazy as it sounds. 

The silence that fell upon the kitchen after that was as loud as it could be. It seemed like no one was breathing and their minds were racing a thousand miles per hour. No one wanted to be the one to break the silence.  _ Should I try to be funny? Should I be straightforward? Should I act like nothing happened and move on? _ The thoughts wouldn’t stop running through Tay’s head. The seconds wouldn’t pass until the youngest of the group sighed loudly, as he seemed as done with the situation as any person would be.

“What?” he asked, trying to sound nonchalant but failing miserably, if his pink cheeks were any indication of the embarrassment that seemed to only have settled now. “Is there anything you guys want?”, crossing his arms in front of his chest and quirking his right eyebrow up, Gun asked.  Off seemed to suddenly wake up of his mortified state after that, clearing his throat and  — finally  — turning off the stove. God only knows what could’ve happened if he didn’t suddenly remember to do that. “I think what Gun was trying to say is,” he took a deep breath. “What are you guys doing here at this hour?” 

Tay and Arm stared at each other, trying to silent communicate and come up with a good enough explanation. “We were just trying to pay a visit, Peng. We seriously didn’t know nong was here, we would’ve called before coming if we knew.” He, then, decided to choose his next words very carefully as if afraid anything said in the wrong way could begin an even more embarrassing situation. “Did he- I mean, did nong sleep over?”

The sound of Arm slapping his own face after listening to that sentence leaving his friend’s mouth could be heard miles away, probably. 

This time, it was Gun who snorted at the ridiculous morning he was having. “God, can you be any more obvious of what you’re trying to ask, P’?” He stared, still standing at the same spot since the beginning. “Yes, I slept over. I thought that was kind of a fact since I’m wearing my sleeping clothes, my hair is a mess and Papii was trying, and failing, to cook us something edible enough to eat.” He smiled a little at that. “And I’m pretty sure everyone in this room knows what you and P’Arm truly want to ask, so, for all that’s worthy… ask away.”

Before anyone could even dare to open their mouths and, finally ( _ finally! _ ) ask, however, Off was faster and interrupted the exchange before things could get even more out of hand. “Why don’t we all sit down in the living room to have this conversation, huh? I know you probably got a lot of questions you’re  _ dying  _ to ask and since you decided to barge in and ruin my attempt of a romantic breakfast, it’s only fair I order some food for all of us.”

While Off scrambled to fetch his phone in his room, the other three men could only nod and do what was told them to do. When the oldest of them all reemerged, phone in hand and already taking a seat beside the youngest, it was like no other question needed to be answered. Suddenly, the answer the whole world seemed to be waiting for was there, right in front of them, no other explanation needed. “ _So,_ ” began Arm, ever the diplomatic person he is. “How did that,” he pointed in the direction of his two friends “happen and no one knew?” 

_ “It’s kind of a funny story, really. It all started during the Theory of Love filming…”  _

* * *

**( II. )**

Godji knew something was wrong the second she entered her office that afternoon and Gun wasn’t anywhere to be seen, and not being able to be reached through his phone either. She even asked around for a few minutes, until someone said that the last time they saw him, he was going in the direction of the ‘Creative Space’ and no one really knew why, since there was no performative schedule for him in the next couple of weeks, but at this point they knew better than to question the boy’s antics. 

On her way to keep looking for her self-titled son, she ended up bumping into Jennie, who also seemed to be looking for the boy, since they had agreed on having lunch together earlier and he vanished, what isn’t a common occurrence for him. They kept chatting until getting to the big doors of the practice rooms, and after opening it, the sight that greeted them was one to be  _ cooed _ at for hours, and it wasn’t also something out of the usual to the eyes of the normal viewer, and for both of them, it wasn’t anything crazy either to see Off Jumpol and Gun Atthaphan cuddling together, seeming to be lost in their own world. 

However, what made both Godji and Jennie stop and stare was the fact that the older of the two was pestering kisses all over the youngest’s face, and he seemed to be whispering something too. And, by the expression they could see from where they were standing, they seemed to be sweet enough to make Gun’s cheeks go rosy, a thing only certain people were able to achieve. The one who was able to do it the most, of course, was Off, but still it was a rare sight to see.

The fact no one was around to witness that but them was enough to configure a situation that was supposed to private, and they knew better than to simply interrupt them with their often expected teasing and ‘ _ shipping’,  _ it was a moment that was theirs and so, both women decided that, at that time, they would simply close the door and act like nothing had happened and would only bring it up when the time was appropriate enough to do so.

But, for now, they left, giggling at themselves and at the scene they had just seen. Those two, they were proof enough… _Love could really change a person_.

Weeks later, when they brought it up over dinner with Gun, the boy seemed to choke on his own food and it took him several minutes to calm down. He had thought they were being so cautious, using an empty room and everything. The teasing, after that, seemed to only get worse.

* * *

**( +I. )**

At that point, pretty much all their close friends had caught them doing something that was way too intimate to be considered strictly platonic and they had to go through the ‘yes, we’re in a relationship’ talk enough times to decide it was time to have the conversation of where they stood on the ‘telling everyone’ grounds. 

As everything with them, it happened naturally. Being brought up after a dinner and movie date. Nothing out of ordinary. It was like both of them knew it was coming, the fearful  _ ‘should we just tell everyone already?’ _ question already had already been lingering in the air long enough, they just needed the courage and final push to ask themselves that.  They talked, and talked for minutes, for hours, curled up on each others arms on Off’s sofa. The sofa that had seen so much of their relationship, that had been there on so many of their arguments, so many of their victories together, so many of their endless talks. It was only fitting that they made that decision there, too. And there was a lot to consider at that.

Obviously, friends and family  —  the only ones who truly knew the truth of the nature of their relationship until then  —  would be the ones to support them the most and that had been made clear on several occasions before, they couldn’t and would never complain about that. They had the most supportive people in the world by their side. They knew, deep down, that the fans would also still support them, no matter what. 

But, of course, they couldn’t help but feel scared. The thought of having to ‘come out’ was always scary, no matter the situation. But they felt ready, they felt their relationship was stable enough and that they were ready to put a label on that and to let other people know that yes, they’re in love,  _ thank you very much.  _

Not that they needed to do it or owed anyone an explanation, but they  _ wanted _ to. It was the only step they had yet to take together. 

And that’s why, in the middle of a friday night, a week after that, after careful deliberation, a picture was uploaded on the Instagram profile under the username ‘tumcial’. It was a simple picture of the two of them, holding hands and smiling, that was modestly captioned ‘แฟน’*.

Needless to say, their phones wouldn’t stop going off after that.

**Author's Note:**

> *แฟน = faen = thai word for 'boyfriend'
> 
> if you've come this far, i'd say you're a hero
> 
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated  
> thank you for reading <3


End file.
